Akiara
"Is it betrayal to realize the faults and lies of something and disavow it in the name of the truth?" - Akiara Akiara was a Wushu member and Council member who later deserted the clan due to disagreeing with their philosophies and ideals. He became a Christian after he met Hank Jones and adopted the teachings of the Holy Word of God. In return, he trained Jones in the ancient and forbidden martial arts of his former Clan. He was eventually tracked down by the cunning Yamanashi and slain during their duel. Biography Early Life Inducted into the Wushu Clan at a young age, Akiara grew up within their ideals and culture. However, he was seen as a maverick by the other members for his disagreements and views on the Clan’s philosophy when he came of age. His rogue nature caused much dissension between him and the Council, but many members came to appreciate his views particularly the female members who found his mannerisms and mystique attractive. Eventually, he was approached by the Daimyo himself, Master Zhao, and asked to tone down his behavior, to which Akiara complied out of respect for his leader. Attaining the rank of Disciple at the age of 22, Akiara chose the class of Wushu Warrior and honed his battle skills and swordsmanship to the point where he was unrivaled within the Clan. He was so proficient at the art of the sword that he was granted the title of kensei ''during his time with the Clan, a highly distinguished title granted to the most exalted swordsman of Japan and only one can bear it at a time, only adding to the legend of Akiara. '''Fighting Years' The Battle of Songhua Engaging in numerous battles with the Eternal Knighthood, including the infamous Battle of Songhua, the largest battle between the two rivals in the 20th century. A battle that featured luminaries of the Clan such as Akiara, Yamanashi, Chen Chao and even the Daimyo himself, Master Zhao. Akiara would garner an illustrious battle reputation, his feats during combat would earn him a seat on the Council and be considered among the most respected members of the Clan. Yet still, after all that Akiara remained unconvinced by the doctrine of his adopted Clan. Much of his time during his early 30s were spent meditating and in search of something greater, an answer. Cognitive Dissonance "Once I found out that the teachings of the clan were mislead and false, I found Christ, my saviour." - Akiara An answer would come when Akiara was 35. During meditation, an intense myriad of images would enter Akiara’s mind. Most notably one of the Messiah and a man with a white hat. Most encouraged, Akiara would set out of the Clan’s HQ in search of an understanding and further confirmation that these visions were of credence. Atoning for Past Sins To be added Personality "All those years, a waste of a life filled with pride and lust. I am not that man anymore" - Akiara Confident with an authoritative voice and natural leadership qualities, there are few as impressionable as Akiara. While many of the male members of the Clan came to detest him for his superior swordsman skills and charismatic ooze, he was popular with the female members and had close relationships with many at once, much to the dismay of the Council members who revered prudence and even promoted celibacy. In his twenties Akiara considered himself a better and smarter warrior than any of his contemporaries, thus he became arrogant, but a duel with Master Zhao in which he was humbled and a couple of life experiences to add to it, maturing as a warrior and man while exalting himself and growing wiser, much would change about Akiara. After converting to Christianity, the humble traits of Akiara only expanded and he had fully integrated the morals and parables of the Christ, Jesus, into his own life and he modeled it after Him. Powers and Abilities 'Abilities' * Supreme Physical Shape: 'Holding years of rigorous Wushu training, Akiara is a physical specimen. Considered to be one of the strongest members of the Clan, Akiara could dominate almost anyone in a fight, and with his agility, he was able to outmaneuver anyone. He was likened to a Wushu Samurai due to his physical gifts and ability. * '''Swordsmanship Mastery: '''Picking the path of the Wushu Warrior, Akiara had time to hone the ability to utilize all manner of weaponry, most notably the longsword. His proficiency with the weapon was unparalleled within the Clan and he was held in such a high degree that the Daimyo, Master Zhao, called him the greatest swordsman the Clan produced in the century. * '''Acute Mental Sharpness: '''In addition to his physical capability, Akiara had an extremely conscientious and sharp mind that allowed him to strategize and read situations at a faster clip than most others could. Many wondered why he had not gone on to become a Sentinel with this type of clarified mind. Equipment ''To be added Relationships '''Friends * Hank Jones * Hendford Rylance † * Greg † * Sheriff Lyle Enemies * Wushu Clan ** Yamanashi † ** Master Zhao † * Killer's Guild ** Thorn ** Wenona Nance † Quotes "Moshi Moshi, Thorn" Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Blue Heat: Closed Cases Characters Category:Characters Portrayed by Lazar Dragojlovic Category:Japanese Category:Americans Category:Humans Category:Wushu Clan Members Category:Deceased Characters